Nesting cooking vessels are generally known in the relevant art. However, such cooking vessels may not securely nest in a releasably locked fashion. Further, known nesting cooking vessels may allow contact between various surfaces of the cooking vessels in a nested state. Such contact may damage various features of the cooking vessels, such as vessel bodies or vessel body coatings. The accessories or integrated features available on these known nesting cooking vessels do not adequately address these issues.
The present disclosure is provided to address the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not presently provided by known cooking vessels. A full discussion of the features and advantages of certain preferred embodiments of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.